


Better Shape Up

by Gingersnapped907



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped907/pseuds/Gingersnapped907
Summary: An annual LAPD Halloween party that everyone was "asked" to go to. Takes place in the Closer era set around season 7. Hints of Shandy





	Better Shape Up

~Better Shape Up~

A prompt idea of an annual LAPD Halloween party that everyone was "asked" to go to.  
Takes place in the Closer era set around season 7.  
A one-shot just to try to get us through the dreadful hiatus!  
Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!

"No! I refuse to go I like this!" Sharon insisted as she went running back into her closet to change. Her voice grew louder as she called out to him from the other room. "There's no way I'm going out in public in these clothes, let alone this hair." She was about to strip off her pants if she could figure how to get the skintight black leather pants off that is.

Gavin walked into her closet with her. "Now, Sharon you said it was basically made mandatory that Delk wanted all senior officers and major divisions to for once relax and have time out of work together. Come on, you need to have fun. Once in while you need to let your hair down or tease it up in this case," he laughed which earned him her Darth Raydor glare. "Oh, with that stare we should have had you gone as Darth Vader but that would probably petrify everyone there. They already think you have special powers and that you can take them down with just a look." Gavin stood behind her and pushed Sharon out of the closet. "You're already dressed and ready to go. Most will be expecting you to go as the Wicked Witch. Now you are gonna shock 'em all with this outfit! You will be giving them all no doubt what's under all those power suits you wear as armor at work."

At the Halloween party, Andy was talking to Provenza, who was annoying him as usual. "Aren't you a little short to be Darth Vader? Maybe you should have dressed as Yoda?"

Louie shook a finger at him and gruffed, "Hey, watch it Flynn or I'll use the force on you. My costume is in honor of LAPD's very own Darth Raydor. So, where do you get off thinking you're cool enough to be Danny Zuko and the T-Bird Danny at that?"

Andy let out a sigh there was no way to get the better of his partner. He would always hit you back harder. This definitely wasn't his costume of choice, in fact, his idea of a costume was to not dress up at all. He adjusted the collar of the black leather jacket he was wearing and figured he'd better answer Louie before he tried to insult him further he said quietly, "Gavin suggested it to me."

"What, why did you ask a..." Provenza paused to try and find the right words. "Why would you ask a lawyer of all people, what to dress up as?"

"Well, that's the thing I didn't ask he was the one who brought it up to me. When Gavin was in the Murder Room doing his usual asking of annoying questions. He said that he heard everyone in Major Crimes had to go to the Halloween party. That Chief Delk was tired of the inter-department arguments and that he wanted every upper-level officer and anyone else not on duty that night to be there." Andy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, nervous about continuing knowing his partner would lay into him. "Gavin may have also said that he knew the perfect Sandy and he would make sure she'd be here tonight."

Provenza lifted his hand's palm side up and loudly said, "perfect, it's no surprise that you dressed up like an idiot greaser to get a girl. Well, I sure hope it's worth it and you get lucky. Because it's just my luck that nobody's been murdered tonight and we have to stay here. Geez, is it bad that I'm hoping for a case? Anyways, if you would have taken my advice as my partner should, we could have come as Starsky and Hutch."

"Oh, will you stop complaining, nobody would have a clue who we were. We'd just be dressed in regular street clothes." Andy rolled his eyes at the absurdity of his friend's suggestion.

Provenza huffed loudly. "That's the damn point. If we had to be here we could at least be comfortable."

Having enough of his friend Andy suggested, "Why don't you put your Darth Vader helmet back on? I'm sure there's a Luke Skywalker amongst us all and you can use the line I know you're dying to use."

The two partners stopped bickering long enough to decide to spend most of the night drinking together, Provenza with his beer and Flynn had his usual cranberry and soda. They stood around a table at the bar area because Louie didn't see the need of moving too far from his life source for the evening. So, they chatted but mostly made fun of the other costumes. They couldn't believe Assistant Chief Pope would come as Robocop. They all figured Pope would have shown up as the Holy Father himself. Then there was Commander Taylor he was always easy to make fun of every day at work but Andy almost spit out his drink when his partner said Taylor looked more like a pimp then Morpheus from the Matrix.

"Hey, Danny, it looks like your Sandy just walked in," Provenza grumbled as he was looking at the doorway.

Tao who had just joined them was dressed as Captain Picard and was standing in front of Andy blocking his view exclaimed, "Holy Crap!"

"What? What going on?" Andy questioned as he craned his neck to see who she was but had to step around Mike to get a glance. After losing his footing Andy gulped and agreed, "Holy crap, is right."

A while later Andy worked up the nerve to go across to where Captain Raydor was standing in the shadows with the obviously scheming lawyer friend of theirs. As he approached them he could hear her complaining. "I can't believe I let you do this to me. I know how you tricked me into this costume but how did you get Lieutenant Flynn to go along with this and dress up as Danny from Grease?" He couldn't hear Gavin response but he could hear Sharon perfectly when she raised her voice. "You're supposed to be my friend. No, don't tell me to calm down and no I'm not going to move from this spot. You need to immediately go get Chief Delk or Assistant Chief Robocop so I can show them I showed up then I am leaving." Andy stood still not wanting to draw attention to himself. He could tell from the silence they were having a stare down and he had never seen Raydor ever loss at one. He was thinking of turning around and retracing his steps back to his table when he heard a voice so cold it put a chill in the air and made him shiver. "Gavin, do you need help with the word immediately?" Damn, she went there, that woman wasn't holding anything back.

When he saw Gavin walk off he assumed it was to go find Pope, Delk or even Taylor. Andy jumped when he heard Sharon's voice again this time it was much closer to him but it was the same icy tone she used on the lawyer. "Did you need something, Lieutenant?"

Swallowing hard, well this was his chance he could either turn and run or ask her what he came over here for. So, holding out his hand he asked bravely, with a lopsided smile. "Would you care to dance, Sandy?"

"Who is Andy dancing with?" Brenda asked from behind Provenza.

"E'gads Chief you scared the living shi..." He stopped himself from finishing when he turned to see what his boss was wearing. He took in the long dark dress and crooked hat on her head. "Are you who I think you are Chief Johnson?"

"Yep, she thought it would be hilarious if we came as Bonnie and Clyde," Fritz answered for his wife in a not so thrilled voice as he adjusted his Derby hat.

They were all now paying more attention to the couple sitting at a corner table, heads close together talking. Andy and Sharon or rather Danny and Sandy had spent the rest of the night either dancing or were together at their table talking and laughing. What they talked about Sharon wasn't sure of. She couldn't remember exactly but she did know she kept losing track of the conversation because she kept staring into Andy's brown eyes. "Can you walk me out in a few minutes…? Hmmm, I'm not sure if I should call you Andy or Danny?" Sharon laughed lightly.

"Well, call me whatever or whenever you want, Sharon and I'll be there." Andy used her real name because he wanted her to know he was serious and this wasn't just about role-playing in costumes.

After they stood up she said, "first I need to find Gavin and apologize. I was a bit harsh to him about making me dress up like bad girl Sandy."

Andy smiled as he slowly looked at her from head to toe and replied, "yes, I needed to find Mr. Gavin Q. Baker too so I can thank him for getting you into that outfit." His smile turned into that bad boy smirk of his.

Sharon was liking the flirty side the costume brought out in her. She boldly stepped closer to Andy and said in a low husky voice, "Maybe one of these days you'll shape up 'cause I need a man." She patted him on the chest and gave him a full-on smile then turned and walked away.

~The End~


End file.
